Marry me, Kuroko?
by Okki
Summary: When all of Kiseki no Sedai members and Momoi want to marry Kuroko.


**Title: **Marry me, Kuroko?  
**Summary: **When all of the _Kiseki no Sedai _members and Momoi want to marry Kuroko.

* * *

**Marry me, Kuroko?**

by **Okki-chan**

* * *

**First: ****Kise Ryouta**

**Setting/what the characters do: **Kuroko was in Teiko Junior High School gym, with all of basketball team members. The coach told them to train before tomorrow match. And after trained for thirty minutes, the coach told all of them to take a break for ten minutes. When Kuroko drank his pocari then Kise approached him.

**XXX**

"What's the matter, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked. His blue orbs met Kise's gold orbs.

Kise scratched the back of his head, messed up his yellow hair. Made a rest of his fan girls—who were watching his train—screaming so loudly. "Um, well, Kurokocchi. I just wanna ask you something."

Kuroko blinked his eyes, still with his straight face, he asked again, "What's it about, Kise-kun?"

"Umm…" Kise thought a moment. "Kurokocchi…would you be my wife, err, someday?"

The blue haired teen stood up and looked straight to other teen. "I'm sorry, Kise-kun. What are you talking about? You've a lot of fan girls who expect to be your wife someday," he pointed at a crowd of girls in the second floor of the gym, "so, why do you choose me as your future wife, Kise-kun?"

"A-ano, it's like this…Kurokocchi…" Before Kise could explain everything to Kuroko. The Phantom Player has gone.

* * *

**Second: ****Midorima Shintaro**

**Setting/what the characters do: **Midorima was reading an _Oha-asa _horoscope in cafeteria, and then suddenly, Kuroko sat across him. The two of them were busy with their own business—Kuroko with his lunch and Midorima with his _Oha-asa _horoscope—so, they weren't talking with each other. Until Midorima found something that made him should start the conversation first…

**XXX**

"Oi, Kuroko," Midorima deadpanned.

Kuroko looked at the higher teen across him. "What's up Midorima-kun?"

"You're an Aquarius, aren't you?" Kuroko nod while munching his lunch. "_Oha-asa_ horoscope said. If I—a Cancer—want to get luck every time. I should marry an Aquarius." A paused. Midorima managed his eyeglasses and tried to throw away all of his shame. "I'll just tell you the point. I want you to be my wife, and so I'll get my luck every time."

Silence.

Kuroko swallowed his last lunch then drank his water. After that, he replied, "But, Midorima-kun. I don't like a Cancer. I recommended you to find another Aquarius. Excuse me, then." With that, Kuroko left Midorima and his _Oha-asa_ horoscope. And Midorima stood in the corner of the cafeteria like an emo.

* * *

**Third: ****Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki**

**Setting/what the characters do: **Kuroko, Aomine and Momoi were buying a milkshake together. Then, suddenly Aomine and Momoi were arguing with each other about who will be Kuroko's wife or husband.

**XXX**

"You're dreaming, Sastuki. Tetsu won't be your husband. He'll be my wife," Aomine said. He was like teasing Momoi and wanted to destroy her dream.

Momoi couldn't accepted what Aomine just said, so she replied, "What are you talking about, Dai-chan? Tetsu-kun will definitely be my husband soon, in the future!" Momoi stared at Kuroko's chest. "And besides, Dai-chan. Tetsu-kun is a boy; he doesn't have big boobs too." A dark aura spreading around Kuroko.

Aomine glared at Momoi and took a glance at Kuroko. "I'll try to force him to do Botox operation, and transgender. It's easy." That dark aura around Kuroko getting darker.

Momoi puffed out her cheecks. "Tetsu-kun!"

Aomine messed up his dark-blue hair. "Oi, Tetsu!"

"Which one from us that you'll choose to be your husband/wife!?" They were shouting at the same time.

Kuroko choked by his milkshake. "Um…" He thought a moment. "I will choose— oh, Momoi-san, look! Aomine-kun is staring at your boobs and his nose is bleeding."

Momoi looked at Aomine—whose nose was bleeding—then she slapped him, and she walked away while her cheeks were burning. Kuroko pats Aomine's shoulder and then left him too.

* * *

**Fourth: ****Murasakibara Atsushi**

**Setting/what the characters do: **Murasakibara was eating his snack, while the other of _Kiseki no Sedai_ member was preparing themselves for training. This time, he refused to join the training, and the coach allowed him to just watch from the starter seat. But he was not the only one who wasn't joining the training, Kuroko did not join the training too. 'Twas all because, he suddenly felt his legs hurt.

**XXX**

"Kuroko-chin, mind to take it?" Murasakibara started the conversation. He offered his snack to Kuroko.

"No, thanks," Kuroko replied.

"Kuroko-chin…" Murasakibara munched his snack. "…would you like to be my wife someday?"

"What are you talking about, Murasakibara-kun?"

"I asked you. Would you like to be my wife someday?"

"No, I won't. I'm a guy, besides you can marry your snacks if you want. Anyway, excuse me, Murasakibara-kun. I need to go to the school's clinic."

After Kuroko left him. Murasakibara threw—all of—his snacks to the trash bin.

* * *

**Fifth: ****Akashi Sejiiro**

**Setting/what the characters do: **Kuroko was looking for Akashi to tell him that he wouldn't join the training trip the day after tomorrow. Then, Kuroko decided to look for him at his class, and yeah, he found Akashi was playing shougi alone.

**XXX**

Now, Kuroko was standing behind the Kiseki no Sedai's captain. He stood there fearlessly, then he spoke first, "Akashi-kun, I want to tell you. That I won't join the training trip. I've told the coach about this, but he told me to not forgot told you too."

Akashi smirked. "Oh, so it's about that. Well, Tetsuya. If you don't want to join the training trip. You should marry me, be my wife first."

Kuroko blinked his eyes. "We can't do that. We're still at middle school, Akashi-kun. You're a genius, I'm sure you know it."

"Of course, I am."

"If that so, excuse me then." With that, Kuroko left Akashi.

Akashi broke his shougi board. How the fuck could he been so idiot like that? Kuroko priced him, then he thanked him, and he was totally forgotten about the marriage thingy. Akashi cursed himself.

* * *

**Okki's note: **So yeah. I edited it 8D But, please accept my apology if you still find some mistakes.

Edited on March 23rd 2013


End file.
